Love and Hate
by laetoly
Summary: Les pensées de deux personnages, à notre époque...


**Love & Hate**

*Il se leva enfin de son sommeil pas tout à fait reposant et s'accouda à la petite fenêtre au sixième étage d'un immeuble délabré. Son regard se porta au loin, encore plus loin, derrière ses nuages qui cachaient encore l'horizon attendant le coup de vent qui allait libérer les rayons chauds du soleil. Il était encore tôt.

Il tourna son regard vers son lit défait où il pouvait encore entendre les gémissements qui y étaient nés durant cette nuit. Il ne voyait pas son visage et peu lui importait, il n'avait aimé que son corps et c'était tout ce dont il voulait se souvenir. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il fit un effort pour ne pas s'en souvenir, il ne voulait pas la connaître en tant que personne, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne voulait aucune attache, rien qui puisse le faire penser à elle. Il s'approcha du lit, la regardant dormir et avec une tendresse involontaire remit les draps sur son corps frémissant.

Encore une nuit, encore une inconnue. Etait-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il désirait ? Il repoussa ses pensées désagréables et sortit de l'immeuble en ruines au moment où le premier rayon du soleil éclaira sa chevelure verte. Oui il en était persuadé, il avait tout pour être sinon heureux du moins satisfait. Il sourit, et poursuivit son chemin, il allait encore être en retard.*

*Il ne dormait pas vraiment goûtant voluptueusement à ses derniers instants avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la quitter mais c'était inévitable. Il avait appris bien vite à ne rien attendre de ces aventures d'un soir. Mais il a toujours été un petit cœur d'artichaut tombant amoureux au premier regard, aimant les femmes. Il était amoureux de toutes celles qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux à regret, voulant rester encore quelques minutes auprès d'elle. Mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient réveillés tous les deux. La méfiance et la gêne les gagnèrent peu à peu. La magie était finie, les derniers grains de poussière magique s'étaient envolés .A peine quelques gouttes étaient encore accrochés à ses longs cils. Il les embrassa pour ne pas en perdre une miette et se leva enfin avec un doux soupir. Chacun s'habilla bien vite évitant de regarder son partenaire de la veille et les adieux furent brefs.

Il avait réservé une magnifique suite dans un hôtel. Officiellement il se disait en lui-même que c'était pour lui en mettre plein la vue, pour ne pas se ridiculiser en amenant ses conquêtes dans son studio minable. Mais c'était par peur de donner une trop grande importance à ces actes sans conséquence. Il se refusait à laisser trop d'attaches saisir son cœur de peur de souffrir.

Un dernier baiser contraint, une vague promesse de rappel et il partit rejoindre son studio pour une dernière douche. Ses cheveux blonds cachant un de ses yeux brillaient sous la caresse des doux rayons de ce soleil encore enfant mais son sourire était absent .Il allait être en retard.*

*La journée était depuis longtemps couchée lorsqu'il poussa négligemment la porte d'un bar miteux du centre ville. Les rayons de lumière artificielle filtraient à travers la rue mais n'osaient pas s'aventurer dans ce lieu sombre. Quelques hommes étaient attablés ça et là regardant fixement leur verre, leur regard bien avant eux noyé dans ce liquide ambré. Il était encore tôt, les filles n'arrivaient que bien plus tard et cet endroit quittait ses airs de cimetière pour revêtir ses habits de fête. Sans regarder personne, Zorro se dirigea vers le bar et sans qu'il ait rien demandé le barman lui servit un verre, comme à son habitude. Le jeune homme fit mine d'ignorer le côté triste de sa vie, dictée par des habitudes solitaires d'ivrogne. Inconsciemment il prit la même position que tous les hommes présents, regardant fixement son verre sans y toucher se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il se décida enfin et engloutit son verre en une seule fois avant de faire signe au barman pour en avoir un deuxième. Il avait quelque chose à fêter ce soir. Il avait encore été viré. Il était arrivé en retard, encore une fois, le patron n'avait pas apprécié. Et ce encore une fois à cause de toutes ces femmes qu'il suivait inlassablement jusque chez elles sans pouvoir ensuite retrouver son chemin avant plusieurs heures. Il décida pour la millième fois qu'il allait arrêter tout ça. Trouver une fille et la garder, tel était le projet qu'il fourmillait dans son cerveau déjà embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool montant.*

*Avec à chaque bras une jolie créature Sandji fit son entrée dans ce bar miteux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il amena en même temps que ces compagnes un rayon de lumière blanche illuminant tout le lieu et sous l'effet de la vision de la gente féminine tous les hommes se tournèrent vers la porte pour admirer jalousement ces femmes qui ne leur appartenaient pas. Le jeune homme souriait ravi de l'effet provoqué et serrant de plus près ses conquêtes il alla s'installer au bar où il passa sa commande. Il avait quelque chose à fêter ce soir. Il avait été promu à premier cuisinier dans un grand restaurant. Son rêve devenait plus accessible à chaque jour qui passait. Peut-être pousserait-il l'euphorie à prendre le risque de tomber amoureux d'une de ces jolies femmes qu'il tenait contre lui.*

*Tous avaient tourné le regard pour apercevoir leur entrée fracassante sauf Zorro, trop loin, plongé dans ses pensées et souvenirs pour ne serait-ce que la percevoir. Il en était déjà au cinquième verre et il sentait l'alcool rassurant et familier couler dans ces veines pour nettoyer les tristes pensées de son organisme. Son cerveau, déjà, lâchait prise, il se sentait mieux. Lorsque les premières filles firent leur apparition il les jugeait, déjà avec ses pensées corrompues par la douce caresse de l'alcool, pour décider laquelle il pourrait avoir ce soir. En tournant le regard sur sa droite il aperçut distraitement un homme blond accompagné par les plus jolies filles présentes dans ce bar. Il les dévorait des yeux, pauvre naïf, il leur parlait avec ces mots doucereux et faux que les dragueurs notoires utilisent, et dont les femmes futiles se nourrissent avant de se laisser approcher. Détournant le regard de ce spectacle qu'il jugeait ridicule il aperçut une chevelure rousse qui le fit se souvenir d'images qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Serait-ce … ?*

*Sandji ne se lassait jamais d'admirer leurs jambes interminables, il adorait énumérer toutes les perfections de ces corps de rêve. Les jeunes femmes sensibles à la flatterie se laissaient caresser du regard et leurs yeux étaient pleins de promesses voluptueuses. Quelques filles vinrent égayer un peu ce bar qui était retombé dans les ténèbres depuis que les hommes présents s'étaient aperçus que les jolies femmes n'avaient d'yeux que pour le blondinet, mais elles ne soutenaient pas la comparaison, avec _ses _femmes à lui. Soudain une chevelure de feu traversa son champ de vision et des images dont il avait cru être débarrassé lui revinrent en mémoire.*

*L'amour de sa vie, qu'il lui disait après ces nuit interminables où ils s'aimaient avec passion. Le pire, le plus douloureux c'était qu'il était sincère. Il était vraiment convaincu qu'ils s'aimeraient ainsi pour toujours. Il n'avait pas perçu la fragilité du lien qui les unissait. Il n'avait pas tendu la main assez tôt pour la retenir, et elle était partie. Elle l'avait laissé. Seul. Dans ce monde seulement peuplé des ombres qu'elle avait laissé sous son passage.*

*Il l'avait aimé tellement. Pour toujours, à jamais. Il avait souffert. Il souffrait encore. Il refusa d'associer sa peur de retomber amoureux à cette séparation douloureuse. Mais ses pensées s'emparèrent de lui sans qu'il puisse lutter contre. Il aimait toutes les femmes de peur de n'en aimer qu'une, comme cette fois là. Et de souffrir, comme cette fois-là…*

**Aimer cette femme à en mourir, l'aimer encore et toujours. Pour l'éternité, pour toutes ces heures passées sans elle. Aimer quelqu'un tellement fort, l'aimer à la détester. La détester pour l'avoir tellement aimée, et pour l'avoir laissée seul, avec un vide. Ce vide qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait remplir. La peur de l'oublier, cette caresse douce-amère qu'évoque son souvenir, la peur de souffrir.**

_I love your lips  
And I love your legs  
I love your e__yes  
And I love your smile_

_I love you__, I love you  
I love you while_

_I hate you, I hate you_

_I hate you while_

**The End**

_Mano negra: __Love & hate_


End file.
